Tears
by Anastasia Khushrenada
Summary: .:COMPLETE:. Duo is torn between two loves. Unable to decide, he leaves Wufei and confesses to Heero his feelings. He then does something drastic. Heero and Wufei make one last attempt to bring the light back into their lives. (Yaoi, 3some pairin)
1. Prologue

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: Prologue  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), POV for this - you'll find out who next chapter (it's only POV for this chapter.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: Okay, this is just a teaser and it might take a little while to update. I am going to write a bit more before I start posting properly, but I should post more often than Grace This Earth. . . hopefully. ^_^;;; Thanks for reading, anyway and I would REALLY value ANY input on this. Tell me what you think!! It won't all be like this, btw. It's just the prologue.  
  
~*^*~^^~^*~^*^~*^*~^*^~^*~^*^*^~  
  
Tears. One thing I have never seen on his face. I have seen him smile, many times and just for me. I have seen him laugh. I have seen him serious, pissed, annoyed, content, lonely, haunted; but never has he cried. Sometimes I think that he is like that girl from Secret Garden - Mary, who never cried.  
  
Mary, Mary, quite contrary. How does your garden grow?  
  
It's strange that it took me all these years to notice. I have known him for 5 years, now, and he cried. The first time I have ever seen him cry. Broken sobs, jerked out from beneath bowed shoulders. Tears pulled from near-black eyes by a grief that is so intense that most would have just ended it. Grief for me, for us, for what we were both content with . . . for a time.  
  
And why, you might ask. It was because of me - all because of me. I can not continue living a lie. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That motto includes living lies. And I won't break the nutshell that is me.  
  
God knows I love Wufei. But he also knows that I love Heero. So I broke it off with Wufei, who I had been with since the Mariemaia incident. I'm sorry Wufei, it hurts me to.  
  
I just couldn't bring myself to get closer to Wufei, to take our relationship to the next level. Not while I loved . . . love Heero. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I ended my relationship with Wufei and I am now going to find the others. I am going to bring us together one last time before I leave . . . indefinitely.  
  
Don't try and find me. Don't bring me back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~* 


	2. Goodbye

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 1 - Goodbye  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: First proper chapter, YAY FOR ME!!!  
  
DEDICATION: For Berenice, You can write beautifully, I am sure.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
"Do you have any idea why Duo organised this?" Quatre asked after hanging up his cellphone. He had cancelled 12 meetings and the lunch that he and Trowa had organised to come to the nature preserve on Earth where Duo had asked the pilots to meet.  
  
Heero was sitting at one of the benches, nearest to the barbeque at which Wufei was cooking sausages for everyone. Both of the young men's faces were strangely stoic, devoid of any form of emotion, happy or otherwise. Wufei was treating the sausages as though they were mobile dolls, poking them every 5 seconds and glaring at them without any actual glare marring his masked face. Trowa was sitting at a laptop, muttering about shares and irresponsible performers.  
  
Quatre and Trowa had joined their businesses after Trowa brought the circus he performed at during the war. Winner Enterprises was thriving, as was Trowa's little section. There had been issues just after the merge now, however, they both took time to get off work and 'relax' quite frequently, and were still as close as they were after the Mariemaia incident.  
  
Duo walked slowly up to the waiting pilots, his head bowed and face serious. He didn't even seem to notice them as he sat down on the bench at which Trowa was seated at. The waiting four stopped what they were doing immediately, Trowa pressing a few buttons in quick succession and shutting down his laptop, Quatre turning his mobile off.  
  
Duo slowly lifted his head, as if realising exactly where he was. "Oh, hey guys!" He smiled at them, his face shifting as though a mask had been placed on his features. "Glad you could all make it."  
  
The four pilots looked at him silently for a second, but decided against saying anything. They knew that if Duo wanted them to know that he would say it in his own time.  
  
Quatre was the first to speak after the silence. "Of course we made it, Duo. Wouldn't miss it for the world . . . and, ah, why exactly are we here?"  
  
Duo smiled at Quatre. "It's cause I miss you guys so damn much. It's been, what, 3 years since we have all seen each other, together. I figured it would be good to catch up and so on, ya know, before we go off again."  
  
Trowa couldn't get his eyes of Duo since he had arrived. There was something that had changed about him. He had kept in contact with Duo, as he talked more frequently now, and Duo was almost always bored. He had spoken to the young man not even a month before and there had been a light about the Deathscythe pilot. He had confided that he had been seeing Wufei for some time and they were getting along amazingly.  
  
Given the way that Wufei hadn't looked straight at Duo yet and his more agitated than normal nature, something had happened between the two. The only logical reason the two would break up he could come up with was Duo's crush on Heero.  
  
Duo had never gotten rid of his feelings for the prefect soldier. And, from the looks of Heero right now, something had happened between him and Duo as well. Quatre, being Trowa's partner and consequently his confidant in everything, knew the situation or as much of it as Trowa, and neither of them could figure out exactly what had happened.  
  
"Go off again?" Trowa asked cautiously.  
  
"Heh, yeah. Bad choice of words." Duo scratched at the back of his head and looked awkward for a second before letting his eyes alight on the food.  
  
"Oh, great, Wufei! Hm . . . are they Honey Satay sausages? God, I love them." Exclaimed Duo, sniffing at the cooking meat.  
  
"I know." Wufei whispered, almost inaudibly.  
  
Duo's smile faltered for an instant, the only sign that he had heard the comment.  
  
"Done." Stated Wufei, suddenly, quickly placing the sausages on a plate and turning to the bench. He moved as far away from Duo as he could and settled to preparing his food without acknowledging the other pilots.  
  
A hurt look crossed Duo's face for an instant before he covered it up. "Dig in!" He told the others, seating himself next to Trowa.  
  
The rest of the get together passed with conversation between Duo, Quatre and Trowa. Heero sat, glaring at his food while Wufei pretended not to notice anything about the braided pilot and examining the inner workings of lettuce. Even with the sometimes awkward moments when the talking pilots tried to encourage the other two to talk the lunch passed quickly.  
  
"I think I might go try one of these trails to try and walk some of this food off. Anyone want to come with?" Duo asked, standing and stretching.  
  
Getting no immediate answer Duo sighed and was about to tell the others that he would be back soon when Wufei spoke up.  
  
"I'll accompany you, Maxwell." Duo inwardly cringed at the reverting to 'Maxwell' but grinned all the same.  
  
"Alright! See you guys soon, then." Duo said as he walked off, Wufei following at a more dignified pace.  
  
Once they reached the nearest trail and had walked along it for a bit, Wufei spoke up.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for in Heero?" He couldn't hide the hurt and contempt in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, you left me to be with Yuy, so did you find what you were looking for? Or, judging by his actions today, did you get his hopes up as well before dashing them?"  
  
"Wuf . . ."  
  
"I don't want to hear the excuses, Maxwell. Just tell me if you are happy and content now."  
  
"No . . . but I would rather be unhappy for the rest of my life then ultimately cause you suffering." Duo intoned quietly, the grin bereft of his features.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Oh, please. You are just indecisive. But, you know what, Maxwell? I don't regret the time I spent with you. You taught me what not to look for in a partner." Wufei's tone changed and the pain and hurt came back into his voice slightly. "That, and you were one hell of a good kisser."  
  
By this time they had reached the end of the trail and were almost back at the barbeque at which the others were waiting. Wufei walked faster than Duo, whose steps had faltered at the parting comment. The others were waiting silently, all interested in how the missing members returned.  
  
Heero gave a jealous and disdainful snort as Wufei returned and picked up his backpack.  
  
"I apologise at the lack of time I could spend with you all, but I must leave. It was nice to see you Quatre, Trowa, Heero." He bowed to each in turn and walked off up to his motorbike.  
  
Quatre turned to Duo. "Actually, Duo, I am really sorry but Trowa and I have to go now as well. It was really good speaking to you again, I'll try and call you, OK?"  
  
"It's doesn't matter, Quatre. You don't have my number. But it was nice seeing you again. Make sure you try and keep in touch with the rest of the pilots." Duo called to Quatre's retreating form. Trowa waved at Duo and he hurried up to the waiting limo.  
  
"Heh, looks like it is just you and me, ne Heero?" Duo said as he packed away the last of the sausages.  
  
"Hn." A silence followed before, "Duo, why did you come to me after you broke up with Wufei?" Heero asked cautiously.  
  
"I . . . I had to get my feelings out in the open, Heero. I couldn't keep hiding it from you. . . or Wufei."  
  
"So Wufei dumped you because he found out you had a crush on me?" He couldn't keep the incredulousness out of his voice.  
  
"Not quite. I came to you after I dumped Wufei because I needed to come clean with you, that's all." Duo's voice had gotten incredibly quiet, all of his normal charm and laughter completely gone from it.  
  
"So why did you reject me when I said I had the same feelings?" Heero was trying to get his mind around the whole situation, but was having trouble comprehending Duo's thought process.  
  
"I love Wufei as well . . ." the admission was almost inaudible, saturated in regret and remorse. "Anyway, I really must be off!" Duo's voice suddenly became his normal, carefree. "Maybe I'll catch ya 'round. Heh, then again, don't count on it." Duo tried to leave before the conversation went places he didn't want it to.  
  
Heero looked at him sternly. "You are jerking us both around, Duo. Are you some sort of heartbreaker who just drifts on whim of who they like and don't like? I really think you should come to your senses. Baka." The last word Heero spoke, as he brushed past Duo and made his way to his car, was said with a level of contempt that Duo had never heard the fellow pilot use. He sighed and rested his head against a tree, tears threatening to spill from his glassy eyes.  
  
"Baka . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Searching

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 2 - Searching  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: Ahh, sweet reminiscing. Sorry it's short!  
  
DEDICATION: Graham, you better review! Keep it up, btw!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid Acers!"  
  
Heero Yuy snapped his laptop lid shut with a resounding click and a weird beeping noise. It had stalled again, but whether it was due to the overload of information and programs he had running or because of an actual problem with the computer he didn't know. He felt frustrated at absolutely everything at that moment. Another day off spent searching, and yielding nothing.  
  
"Stupid damn computers. Can't do anything. Has a heart attack from 28 programs." Heero continued grumbling, kicking a chair repeatedly.  
  
"Yelling at the computer again?" a voice called up the stairs. Heero glared down them, even though he couldn't see the owner of the voice. "Don't glare, it's rude and dishonourable behind someone's back. Oh, and I don't think that the chair appreciates the attention you are currently paying it."  
  
Heero just grunted. He wasn't in the mood. "You want dinner or not?" He called down.  
  
"Promises, promises, Heero. Lying doesn't become you." Suddenly there was silence. One thoughtless comment had brought about a flood of memories to both of the occupants of the large house.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Heero was engulfed in a hug.  
  
"Sorry, koi. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to. . ." Heero lifted his head from it's place on the shorter man's head. He lifted his chin and silenced the semi-blabbering man with his mouth.  
  
After he had pulled back Heero whispered, "Do you think that Duo would mind us being together, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei sighed. "I seriously doubt it, Heero. I think that he would want to join in, really. Why else have we been looking for him for the past 2 years?"  
  
"True." He said quietly. They held each other in silence for a while longer.  
  
"I am glad we are waiting until we find Duo. It feels. . . right, somehow." Wufei said against Heero's neck.  
  
As the years had passed, Heero had only grown to be slightly taller than Wufei. Their bodies fit perfectly together, Wufei's head being able to comfortably rest against the crook of Heero's neck.  
  
"I know. I don't see sex as that important, but. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know, koi, I know."  
  
There was still left over tension in Heero from Wufei's slip, but he began to rub in comforting circles on Heero's back, letting him know that he was there. It was strange how one little slip up could affect both of them. They each saw Duo's disappearance as their fault, as they had both had a fight with him before hand.  
  
Heero turned his thought's slightly. Wufei always was his claming presence, the one that centred him and made him think logically. Duo was the one who brought enjoyment to life. He was the one who kept them focused. Maybe, if. . . when they found Duo, they could go back to the ease that they had enjoyed right before Duo and Wufei started seeing each other.  
  
Of course, if Duo hadn't disappeared right after the 'get together' he had held, then perhaps Heero and Wufei would never have realised their feelings for each other. It had begun as two people coming together out of loss and loneliness. Their relationship had progressed quickly but when they had gone to look for Duo there was no trace of him, anywhere. None of his bank accounts had been touched, his normal cover names weren't in use. No one have heard anything about the braided man. He had disappeared from almost every record bar those on the war.  
  
For all anyone knew, Duo could very well be dead.  
  
Wufei and Heero had both been following this train of thought. They shook themselves out of it and went about their normal night time routine, the thought of Duo keeping them company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. The Final Effort

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 3 - The Final Effort  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: OOC for Lady Une, but she doesn't play a major role. It'll get more into the story VERY soon!!  
  
DEDICATION: To All those who review! THANKYOU!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gentlemen?" Lady Une stood at the door of Heero and Wufei's office, a sheet of paper in her hand.  
  
Both of the men sitting at their desks looked up from their typing, waiting to hear the reason for the interruption.  
  
"Both of your holiday leave requests have been cleared. You are off duty for three weeks starting at five pm this afternoon." She walked in and placed the paper on Wufei's desk, the closest to the door, and walked out.  
  
Wufei smirked. "Did you hack into the system and clear us, Heero?"  
  
Heero looked Wufei in the eyes. "Hn."  
  
They both turned back to their work, fully prepared to have everything in their inbox's finished before three so that they could leave early.  
  
~^*^~  
  
At three o'clock two very happy preventers walked out of the cramped office quarters for the last time for three weeks. Wufei contentedly popped his back as he raised his arms above his head, stretching.  
  
"Have you booked and cleared our tickets, Heero?" Wufei asked as he opened the door to the passenger side of a VW Beetle[1].  
  
"Hai." Replied Heero, getting into the drivers seat.  
  
"Why did we get this car, anyway?" Wufei asked, semi rhetorically, once they were both seated and belted up.  
  
"Duo's favourite." Heero murmured. Wufei's half smile vanished from his face almost immediately.  
  
"Perhaps we'll be able to show him after these three weeks are out." Wufei said, reassuring both himself and Heero, or at least attempting to.  
  
"If Duo Maxwell doesn't want to be found, he most likely won't be." Heero deadpanned. He then continued in a softer tone. "I wish I hadn't parted with him the way I did. I had no idea that it was actually possible to love two people, at the time."  
  
Heero looked over at Wufei as he said this as they had stopped at a red light. Wufei met Heero's eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"I regret what I said that day to Duo as well. But now I understand what he was doing. Let's hope he can forgive us."  
  
Heero nodded in agreement before looking back to the road and putting the car in gear.  
  
The rest of the trip to the three bedroom house that Wufei and Heero shared was made in silence. Wufei stared out the window, watching the small signs of life in the forest by the side of the road before they sped past. Heero concentrated solely on driving, glaring at any driver who made the smallest error while driving. It was a frequent occurrence for the two, as when Duo was brought up in conversation accidentally it caused both preventers to brood on their regrets.  
  
Heero parked the car in the garage of the house, chosen for its prefect suitability for the three ex-pilots. The three obvious factors was the white colour of the house for Wufei, the simplicity which suited Heero and the very old age of the house, which they both knew Duo would love. He loved anything old, from old circuits to old furniture.  
  
They made their way up the stairs in the garage to a side hallway in the house. Once their, they embraced, glad for the ability to show affection now they were out of the public eye. Only Duo had seemed to be able to show affection in public without the fear left over from the war that someone was watching your every move.  
  
Heero smiled down at the top of Wufei's head. "Are you packed?"  
  
"Yes, are you?" Wufei replied into Heero's chest.  
  
"Hai. Want to go?" Heero asked as he shifted and pulled Wufei away from him to look the question.  
  
Wufei nodded, the proceeded to the stairs which lead to their shared bedroom. He idly ran his hand along the heavy wood railing situated on the side of the red carpeted stairs. He loved the feel of the smooth, polished wood against his fingers. He smiled slightly at the thought of what Duo would do if. . . once he arrived. He would immediately race to the top of the stairs, then slide down the banister. All in the name of fun, of course.  
  
After Wufei had retrieved both Heero's and his bags, he walked back to the waiting man. Heero smiled at him and the both walked back to the car after turning on the alarm system. They would leave the house on it's own for three weeks, in a last attempt to find Duo. After this final try, they would stop, knowing that Duo truly did want to be left alone.  
  
The ride to the airport was made in silence, each ex-pilot thinking their own thoughts about what they were about to do. They didn't speak as they got their tickets cleared and sent their bags through to be checked, or when they waited to board the plane. Once their fight was called Heero turned to Wufei.  
  
"This is it. No regrets after this. . ."  
  
Wufei just smiled and squeezed Heero's hand before standing, walking with his small duffel bag to the lady waiting to collect their tickets. They boarded the plane and left their home for three weeks. Three whole weeks in which they would hopefully find the one person who could make both their lives complete. The final words that were heard at the walked up the passageway leading to the plane were:  
  
"Last call for passengers boarding the 234 to L2. Last call for passengers boarding the flight 234 to L2."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Omg, Aren't these cars FANTASTIC?!!? Yes, they are! I LOVE THEM!! Once I am old enough to drive, and have enough money to get a car, that is what I want. THAT car and NO other!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~ 


	5. Delayed

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 4 - Delayed.  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: Kassia (Kah-c-ah) is mine, I don't mind the name. New Character! But you'll love her, I am sure!  
  
DEDICATION: To those who are reading! Review as well as read, please??!!??  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kassia moved silently through the decrepit streets of L2. Her bear feet made no noise on the cracked cement and bitumen that formed the basis of the foundation on which houses have been erected and brought down by the years of wars that had occurred not that long ago.  
  
Thugs sneered at her, bearing their rotting teeth and cracking their knuckles. She payed then no heed, they knew what would happen if they crossed her. She moved towards the more expensive area, less dilapidated then the near condemned suburb which she had emerged from.  
  
Walking through the now heedless crowds, she looked for a likely victim. The one she was concerned for was waiting for her at home. They needed food tonight, he was sick and still concerned for her safety enough to ask her not to go out. It broke her heart seeing him like this, ashen faced and pleading from a collapsing bed, and guilt was eating at her for disobeying him, but she had to. He had done so much for her, taking care of her as soon as he returned after the wars. He had never forgotten or left her, like the others in her life. He just had to get better. It was her only hope in life.  
  
~^**^~  
  
Wufei and Heero walked through the dirty streets of L2. Wufei was careful not to touch anything with any part of is anatomy other than his feet, which were safely concealed within thick soled shoes. Heero was walking closely beside him, keeping an eye out for any signs that could hint at Duo's presence.  
  
They had been on the colony for about three days and no one they had spoken to had known anything about the braided man. They had been so sure that Duo would be here, back at his home colony. Now that they had actually experienced what the colony was like, they were struck with insecurities about whether or not Duo would have returned to this hell-forsaken place.  
  
The moved through the crowds of nameless faces who were more concerned with avoiding pickpockets than anything else, sharp eyes scanning at every face and beyond for Duo. They had stuck with staying in the more populated areas where there was some semblance of order and signs of feeble attempts at recovering from the wars. Neither of them thought that Duo would go back to the vile streets he had escaped from years ago. He had made it seem like he never wanted to return to that type of life, just help those unfortunate enough to be stuck in the same situation that he had been in.  
  
At the same moment the pair spotted the end of a braid through the press of bodies. They looked at each other, confirming that the other had seen it before pushing their way past the swarm of human bodies. Duo, it had to be Duo.  
  
They moved with the grace that can only be acquired through the practise of martial arts, not natural but perfected through endless hours of training. People parted for them without even realising, their bodies naturally reacting to the pairs' presence. They followed the hints they saw of the end of a long braid making its way through the masses, parting people with practised ease.  
  
They hadn't been following the almost phantom for more than a minute before the ex-pilots lost it. They stopped momentarily, catching their breath while still surveying the area they had ended at. As they tried to get their bearings and decide on the best course of action they heard a scream from nearby.  
  
Wufei immediately started running towards the noise. He had been sure it was a girl's voice that had voice the scream, and from the pitch, the girl wasn't that old. Even though he hadn't been as sheltered from the harsher acts of life as others would believe, he would not stand for any woman to be violated if he could help it.  
  
He skidded around the sharp corner that was created by a partially collapsed building at the end of the block. He stopped once he saw the scene before him, rage gathering at the abuse of strength and power that had taken place. Heero was directly behind him, ready to back him up in any way possible.  
  
A girl, who couldn't be more than thirteen, sat on the cracked pavement, cradling an obviously broken arm. Two huge men, who looked to be gang members, stood above her. They were about to advance on the girl again, calling her names and making suggestive comments about what they should do with her as 'punishment'. A third man stood to the side, keeping a lookout for anyone who might come along and to encourage people to just look the other way.  
  
Wufei went into action immediately, kicking the watcher down before he had even opened his mouth to ask Wufei to leave. Heero moved quickly and took the bigger of the two men out while Wufei pinned the other to the ground.  
  
"What the /hell/ did you think you were doing, attacking someone weaker then you like that?" Wufei asked the goon, pressing his face harshly into the ground.  
  
The now scared man didn't have time to reply before Wufei lifted his head up and slammed it back into the ground, just hard enough to prevent knocking the man unconscious.  
  
"Perhaps you should know what it feels like to be weak, even though you are already." Wufei whispered at the man, lifting his head back up and crashing it to the ground again.  
  
While Wufei was reaping just punishment on the man, Heero was seeing to the little girl. He approached her carefully, showing her that he meant no harm to her. She was backed onto a wall, holding her arm to her chest and only a slight sheen to her eyes betrayed the fact that she was holding in tears. He squatted in front of her, smiling slightly (or as close to smiling as Heero could manage) and reached out his hand.  
  
"My name's Heero. Do you want me to take a look at that arm for you?" He near whispered, still holding out his hand.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly at his name, but she gave no other indication that she had heard the Japanese man. He let a small sigh escape him but gave no other indication that he had realised that this was going to take a while.  
  
Wufei finished 'punishing' the man, and left him on the ground unconscious while he walked up to where Heero was squatting in front of the girl. He couldn't see if Heero was making any progress, as he had squatted directly in the girl's view of what Wufei was doing to the man and thus cut of Wufei's view of the girl. He walked slowly, unknowingly mimicking Heero's earlier moves.  
  
"Did they do anything else to you?" He asked quietly, squatting beside Heero.  
  
The girl shook her head, but still stayed pressed up against the wall, eyes occasionally flickering to the side, looking for a way to escape. It was much the same as what they had seen Duo do when he was cornered when they were sparing. They never stuck to traditional sparing, and would always fight until one of them had to call it quits or it was obvious that death would result from the current position.  
  
"My name's Wufei, what's yours?" He asked, holding his hand out just like Heero had.  
  
She glanced from the hand to the two men in front of her and back to that hand. Then she timidly reached out her good arm and shook Wufei's hand.  
  
"Kassia. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get home. Dad'll be waking up soon." She made to stand, but the action cause her arm to move and she swayed, near fainting, almost as soon as she had made to move.  
  
Heero looked concerned. "Will you let me take a look at your arm, please? I could try fixing it here, if you don't want to go to the hospital."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, but wasn't about to question Heero's actions.  
  
"I need to get home. He's sick, and I couldn't get any money from. . ." Kassia trailed off, realising what she was telling the two strangers.  
  
"Ah, so that is why they were attacking you. You should know not to pick pockets, especially from people who are obviously from a gang." It was a very light admonishment, coming from Wufei, but the Kassia still hung her head.  
  
Heero decided to step in, offering what he could to the young girl. "Okay, how about you come with us to our hotel room, Wufei will get some food together while I bandage your arm so that you can get back to your dad as soon as possible."  
  
She looked as though she was considering her options for a moment. Realising that in this state she didn't have much choice she looked at the two Asian men in front of her. "Okay, but we have to get back to dad quickly. I don't really want him knowing what I was doing. . . is that okay?" she asked as an afterthought.  
  
"Sure." Heero replied.  
  
Wufei moved forward and gently picked up Kassia, being careful not to jostle her arm. Heero lead the way, having memorised the layout of L2 as best he could before hand and knowing generally where they were. It was only after Wufei picked Kassia up that they noticed something about her.  
  
"That's a pretty long braid you have there." Wufei said, just loud enough for Heero to hear.  
  
Heero spun around and looked at Wufei then to the braid. So, this was who they had been following through the crowd. The two ex-pilots couldn't stop the look of disappointment that crossed their faces. It hadn't been Duo after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Discovery

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 5 - Discovery  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: Here we go. Review and I write faster. Suggest and I improve. Flame and I laugh.  
  
Oh, and this is the last update for a few weeks because of exams and such. Gomen!  
  
DEDICATION: For anyone who wants to archive me. Please?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei had followed Heero through the crowds of the more populated area of L2. Heero was parting the way so that Wufei could get Kassia through without having to risk getting her arm bumped.  
  
They reached their hotel room fairly quickly. It was the most expensive on L2 -equivalent to an ordinary hotel on earth, or any of the other colonies, for that matter. They used the lift to get up to their second from the top unit - it made it harder for burglars to get in, according to Heero and Wufei didn't disagree. It was a pain going up and down the lift or stairs, but on L2 it wasn't worth taking unnecessary chances and making it easier for the mostly corrupt population to rob you blind.  
  
Heero opened the door efficiently and quickly, scanning the room before letting Wufei enter. Wufei made his way straight to the bathroom, gently setting Kassia down, being very careful of her arm. Heero grabbed the first aid kit that they had been sure to bring, somewhat out of habit but mostly because of how shocked they had been at the colonies limited medical facilities.  
  
He walked in silently, placing the box on the ground near the stool where Wufei had put the small girl. She looked at the messy haired man, obviously unsure as to what he was about to do with her. He looked her straight in the eyes, silently coming to a conclusion about her ability to make decisions for herself.  
  
"Do you want me to set your arm now, or wait until you can get back home?" Heero asked, still looking the child in the eyes.  
  
"Um. . . setting my arm will be painful, wont it?"  
  
Heero nodded in reply.  
  
"Well, could you wait until I get home? I'd rather it if dad could be there."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Wufei, satisfied with what was going to happen and knowing that there was no need for his immediate support, moved off to get together some food for Kassia. He grabbed the most nutritious and easy on the stomach that he could manage from their limited supplies. He put them all in a bag, trying to ignore the gasps and whimpers of pain coming from the bathroom.  
  
Kassia sat on the stool, doing her best not to cry. It hurt, just having it bound so that she could make it home. She could barely fight the urge to scream aloud and pass out. Heero had his jaw set tight, knowing the pain that the young girl would be going through.  
  
He stood and grabbed the strongest pain killers in his collection that did not have any side effects. Filling a glass with water he gave the small pill to Kassia, waiting for her to catch her breath and swallow it. Once she had done this he picked her up and carried her out to the kitchen where Wufei was waiting with a duffel bag of food.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, pushing himself off the bench to stand near Heero.  
  
Heero nodded and Wufei lead the pair behind him out of the hotel.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Wufei asked the girl cradled in Heero's arms.  
  
"Head west, only walking along the main streets. Once you reach a dead end, turn down the nearest street. It should be the one with condemned signs posted throughout. Then go to number 378 and go around the back entrance as the front of the house is totally unusable." She then smiled and promptly fell asleep against Heero's chest.  
  
Wufei smiled slightly at the sleeping child then set off, Heero closely behind. It took them another hour and a half to reach the dead end street. They were both surprised that the child had walked this far just to steal some money for food. It was more than 4 kilometres which any normal child would be continuously whinging about after a mere kilometre. Their respect for Kassia rose tenfold.  
  
As they began walking down the street that Kassia had mentioned Heero sensed a group following them. Wufei nodded at Heero's glance, tensing and readying himself for the coming attack. Wufei sensed the subtle shift in the air before the attack came. He spun meeting the would-be attacker with his knee, causing the man to stumble, at a loss for breath. The second rushed at Wufei, trying to avenge his gasping friend. Wufei quickly disposed of him as well by dislocating his shoulder with a weird crunching sort of a pop.  
  
A third and fourth were tyring to attack Heero while he was still holding the child, shielding her face so that if she awoke she wouldn't be exposed to what was happening. The thugs tried to hit Heero over the head with a piece of metal pipe that one of them was holding. Wufei quickly moved to Heero's side but before he could act Kassia stirred.  
  
She moved her head and made eye contact with one of the men. He quickly dropped the pipe, stuttering slightly.  
  
"S. . . s. . . Sorry, Kassia. We didn't know they were with you! D. . . don't tell you father, please?" The heavily built man looked positively terrified at the mere sight of the small girl.  
  
"Don't let it happen again. And leave these men alone when they leave, we owe them a debt. As do you - they didn't kill you."  
  
The men bowed at her and went off, one of them pulling the whimpering man with a broken arm behind him. Wufei and Heero both looked in shock at Kassia, unsure of what to make of this sudden revelation of her status. They didn't quite know what to make of her. Obviously, so close to home, she was both feared and revered simply because of her fathers status. The two ex pilots began to wonder exactly who was this man to encourage such a reaction.  
  
Kassia slumped once again against Heero chest, the effort of making her voice strong and practically dripping in authority taking her energy away quickly. Wufei smiled softly, admiring her strength. Heero's eyes softened as well, glancing down at Kassia before continuing on toward her house.  
  
Wufei stopped, stock still, outside of house 378. It deserved to be condemned, that was the only thought that was passing through his head. He glanced back to Heero and Kassia, meeting his partners eyes. They both shared the thought that this child didn't deserve to live in this mess.  
  
Kassia stirred in Heero's arms. He gently moved her so that she could see where they were. She smiled at the house, obviously glad to be home.  
  
"I'm coming, dad," she whispered quietly to herself.  
  
The trio made their way through piles of junk - burnt out cars, old dishwashers, irreparable television sets over 20 years old - and around to the back of the decrepit house. Kassia let herself down from Heero's grasp as they neared the door, knocking five times, pausing, knocking seven times then drumming her fingers against the wood.  
  
"At least I think today is a Tuesday. . ." she murmured to herself.  
  
Jiggling the doorknob and trying to bump the door open with her one good arm was no mean feat but Kassia managed it with a grace that Duo would have been proud of. Letting herself in she gestured to the men behind her to come in but to wait in what looked to be the 'sitting room' of the house. She tiptoed down a hall, pausing to take her shoes off before making her way through a door.  
  
A few minutes later whispering could be heard, one obviously male judging by the depth of tone. Heero and Wufei stood quietly, stiff and mimicking the soldiers they pretended not to be. A short while later coughing could be heard and Kassia's apologies rang through the otherwise quiet house as she made her way back towards the door and the awaiting ex-pilots.  
  
"Dad can't come at the moment. He doesn't really approve of what I did but he said that if I feel that I can trust you. . . well, could you fix my arm, please? He agrees that it's broken but he's not strong enough to fix it at the moment." Kassia let her words tumble out, slightly embarrassed at having to say them out loud. She wasn't used to relying on others.  
  
Wufei glanced at Heero before turning to Kassia with his full body. "Where's the kitchen? I'll go and put something together for your dad while Heero fixes your arm."  
  
Kassia silently pointed toward a door on the right while Heero bent down to inspect the arm. He lightly ran his hands along it before he gripped it with both hands. Then he thought better of it for a second, ripping the edge off his khaki pants and folding it a few times.  
  
"Here, bite down on this. You don't want to bite your tongue," he said, placing it half in her opened mouth.  
  
Heero then quickly grabbed her arm and pulled out then down. He pushed it back in again just as Kassia let out a scream. Silent tears were running down her face, but he admired that she wasn't letting anything other then what was involuntary show.  
  
Wufei walked out calmly, carrying a tray with nutritious foods for Kassia's father. Heero looked at him, wondering for a moment at what Wufei would say if he knew how much the 'weak onna' he looked. Kassia looked up at Wufei, moving to take the tray.  
  
As she stepped towards Wufei a horse croak interrupted her. "Kassia?" It was rusty from disuse and obviously was fighting weakness.  
  
"Dad! Don't get out of bed, please! I'm bringing you some food now." She sounded worried and kept glancing towards the hall and the door she had previously entered as she reached for the tray with one hand.  
  
"Kassia, what happened?" Kassia's sick father asked, his footsteps betraying that he had ignored Kassia and was moving towards the hall.  
  
Heero and Wufei stood back, taking a hint from the way Kassia had pointedly ignored their attempts at helping her. She moved awkwardly to the hall, trying to balance the tray partially with her body and partially with her hand.  
  
A thump sounded in the hallway and Kassia dropped the tray quickly running towards the source of the noise. Her voice came out as a half choked sob, half hysterical scream, "DAD!?!"  
  
Wufei and Heero moved forward quickly, wanting to aid the strong girls father. What they saw stopped their hearts simultaneously. Laying, only partially showing through the doorway off the hall was Kassia's father. His face was ashen grey, hollowed cheeks and dark circles around the eyes emphasising his ill-health. An almost skeletal frame could not support the clothes on his body, the once obviously well fitting outfit now merely hanging off the man as they would from a coat hanger. His hair had lost its lustre and shine, barely contained with a long braid which was obviously what Kassia had modelled hers off.  
  
The appearance of the man that Kassia had been so concerned for and obviously admired did not shock the pair for the obvious reasons. The man laying unconscious on the floor of a condemned piece of property on L2 was unmistakably, though sickness and time had changed his appearance dramatically, the one that Heero and Wufei had been searching for not very long after the final get together. Ex pilot 01 and 05 were staring at Duo Maxwell. The missing piece in both their lives. 


	7. Worry

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 6 - Worry  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: Another short-y! Sorry about that. And sorry for the wait for an update - I had my drama exams (Got a DISTINCTION!! YAY!!!!) and School ones (grrr. . . )  
  
DEDICATION: This is for Graham! Luv ya, darling - my big-little brother/boyfriend ^_~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kassia started crying, tears streaming down her face. Her father was lying on the floor in their decrepit 'home', unconscious and only just breathing. She barely heard the footsteps of the two men coming up behind her, her worried mind didn't even register that they had stopped just behind her with a simultaneous intake of breath. All Kassia knew was that her father was sick, very sick.  
  
Heero and Wufei stared at Duo for a full minute before either of them had sufficiently recovered their composure and regained the use of their bodies. The shock of seeing Duo in this condition, after such a long time apart, was almost too much for their minds to register. And yet, there was almost no doubt that this was Duo. Either that or Duo had a brother that he had never told them about.  
  
Heero was the first to move, kneeling down beside Duo and feeling his pulse. It was there, just. He then motioned for Wufei to help him. Wufei shook his head, trying to reconcile the fact that it really was Duo on the floor in front of him. He then knelt beside Heero, calmly distancing himself as far as possible so that he could do the task at hand in the best manner possible.  
  
Heero nodded to Wufei, signalling to him that he should lift from the other side. Wufei moved immediately, placing his hands gently underneath the shockingly light form of someone who used to be a Gundam pilot. They lifted, looking to Kassia for instructions on where to go. She was still sobbing on the floor, huddled tightly in a foetal position. They wouldn't be receiving any help from her. They decided, with a simple look, to try and find the way themselves.  
  
They made their way down another hall, which is what the door that Duo had been trying to navigate lead to. They stopped at each open doorway, not bothering with the closed ones as Duo obviously would not have the strength to close a door behind him needlessly. The third last door in the hallway lead to a bedroom, dark and moody. It practically screamed 'Duo'.  
  
The pair gently manoeuvred Duo into the room and onto the bed, trying not to jostle him to much. Wufei found himself absolutely appalled at how fragile Duo had gotten, despite the distance he was trying in vain to keep. He knew that both he and Heero would make it their mission to help Duo regain his health.  
  
Kassia came up behind the pair, still hiccuping, and her eyes red and puffy. "Is. . . is he al. . . alri. . . alright. . . t?" her concern was evident in her voice.  
  
"He should be. How about you go and get the food for him while we fix him up?" Wufei asked, crouching down to look Kassia in the eyes.  
  
She nodded and walked out of the room fairly quickly, hastening to get the food for her dad. Heero and Wufei looked at each other, sharing the same thought. They had found Duo. Finally. After all these years they had found the missing piece in their lives.  
  
They both broke their shared gaze at the same time. They had to make Duo better. Otherwise they would never have the chance to share with Duo how they felt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. Okay, it turned out shorter than I had intended. Sorry about that. How about I make a deal with you. If I get more than 10 reviews for this chapter, I will post the next chapter within the week. If I get 20 or more reviews for this chapter, and another 20 for the next, I will post the next three chapters within the next two weeks (THAT is going to be hard, but if I get the reviews. . . ) 


	8. Memories

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 7 - Memories  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), Yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: Short. Sorry. Review and tell me how slack I am. Or what you want to see more of. . . or less of. . . or none of . . . or if I should just stop writing .. . . Meh. . .  
  
DEDICATION: We'll give this one to. . . *drum roll* THE REVIEWERS!!!! Thank you!!!!!! All. . . 6 of them. . . for the last chapter.  
  
NOTE 2: Happy Birthday to Me, Happy Birthday to Me!!! Yay!! Yeah, the reason that I didn't throw my threat out the window and just post was because it was my birthday on the 30th of November! YAY!!!! 17, and wishing I was younger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo had been steadily getting better over the week that Wufei and Heero had been looking after him. While he still had not regained consciousness, the colour had returned to his cheeks and, with the use of some IV's that Wufei had taken from the only hospital on L2, he had gained some weight. Kassia had only left the bedside to sleep; even then she only went to the next room. Heero and Wufei had been with Duo constantly, if not one then the other staying by Duo's side.  
  
On the eighth day, for the first time Wufei went out to find Heero and talk, leaving Duo alone with Kassia. Heero was in the kitchen, cooking some food for the trio. Wufei went up to Heero, wrapping his arms gently around the messy-haired Asian.  
  
"Heero, we need to do something about Duo. He's really sick, it's not just malnutrition. I think he is going to need some of the facilities on Earth. Otherwise he isn't going to get any better."  
  
Heero sighed and turned in Wufei's embrace so they were facing each other. "I know. I. . . I think we should find out why he didn't get help before, though. He could have come to any of us."  
  
Wufei decided to change the subject. Heero had been subject to the worst feelings of guilt and regret since Duo had left and he didn't feel like dealing with a depressed perfect soldier.  
  
"Kassia's arm is healing nicely. You did a really good job setting it."  
  
"Hn." Heero replied before leaning in to claim one of the kisses he had been missing for over a week.  
  
A deep cough and a giggle from the doorway stopped them from progressing any further. The pair of Asian men sprung apart in much the same way that teenagers do when caught by their parents.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption. . ." Duo started, before coughing harshly. Wufei and Heero were too shocked to react at that point in time, and tell Duo to get back to bed, so he continued.  
  
"Look, thanks for taking care of Kassia and. . . Well, me as well. I don't know how we are going to make it up to you two guys, but we don't have much, you know?"  
  
Wufei was the first to talk after the initial shock of seeing Duo up and about. "Um, it's no trouble, really. But shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
Duo looked a little embarrassed at this. "Nah, actually, I am feeling alright. I just wanted to let you know that we don't have to rely on charity or anything, okay?"  
  
"That's fine." Heero said, know that Wufei might lead that particular topic on to a justice rant, and the merits of being true to ones own sense of integrity. "We aren't doing this out of charity. . ."  
  
Anything further that Heero was going to say was cut off by a Wufei's mobile ringing, loudly. The old theme from a pre-colony movie, Mission Impossible, sounded harsh in the quiet kitchen. Wufei had downloaded the theme his phone as a means of secretly poking fun at his perfect, mission obsessed boyfriend.  
  
"Wey. . . Oh, Winner. No, we are not going to be arriving back soon. . . I don't care if Une wants us back. . . No, I also don't care about the mission. . . Yuy won't either, don't worry. . . That doesn't mean anything, yet, Winner. . . I am not even going to load up my laptop so you can forget that. . ."  
  
Duo heard this and, after putting two and two together, he realised that the presence of the two men was obviously keeping them. He could tell from the tone of voice that the Chinese man was friends with the person on the other end of the line. There were a few way that he could go about informing them that they weren't really needed anymore, but he couldn't think of a polite way. After a small amount of deliberation he turned and talked to Heero.  
  
"It's okay, you know. It doesn't bother us if you guys. . ."  
  
"Their names are Wufei and Heero, Dad." Kassia piped up.  
  
Duo smiled slightly, at the small girl and then turned back to Heero. "Right, where are my manners? Duo Maxwell." He put out his hand for Heero to shake. Heero shook it, slightly confused at Duo's actions. "Anyway, if you two need to get back home, we are fine here. I'm feeling heaps better, you know?"  
  
"Winner. . ." A slightly exasperated Wufei cut off Heero's response. "Yes, it was him. Fine, alright. Here." He thrust the phone at Duo, who took it with a somewhat bewildered look on his face and gingerly placed the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello? Yes, I'm Duo Maxwell. . . It's been ages. . .?. . . Huh? Um, sorry, but who exactly are you?"  
  
Dead silence quickly ensued from both ends of the line. Wufei was shocked at the sudden revelation, Heero puzzling out the confirmation he had just received and Kassia thoroughly perplexed at the whole conversation. Quatre was just dumbfounded on the other end of the phone.  
  
It was perhaps because of this that, when Relena walked into the room, seeing Quatre on the phone and guessing immediately who it was to, her loud greeting assaulted the whole population of the kitchen's ears.  
  
"Heee-eeeero!" [1]  
  
Duo's eyes glazed over slightly and his face paled. "I. . . I know that voice."  
  
The cell phone in Duo's hand fell from limp fingers and came crashing to the floor, breaking into hundreds of pieces. Duo looked at the pieces blankly, clearly not connecting them to what was previously a cell phone. Heero and Wufei were still standing in front of him, and he slowly looked up to meet each of their eyes, first blue, then near black. He had a strange look of comprehension on his features.  
  
"Heero, Wufei. Didn't think I would see you guys again. Just. . . look after Kassia for a bit, please?"  
  
Heero jumped forward quickly to catch the now, once again, unconscious Duo. Kassia looked at the limp form of her father with sympathy, clearly understanding where the two ex pilots did not. They both looked to her as they placed Duo down on the sofa that Heero and Wufei had been taking in turns to use as a bed.  
  
"He got his memory back." Was her explanation, before she walked away and went to bed, clearly happy at her father's progress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] That is the English Relena's VA speaking. The Japanese one is actually alright. (No Character Bashing Intended, Just the facts. She does do a very whiny Hee-rooo when she is on that cliff. That, and she sounds a tad desperate. Meh *shrugs*)  
  
A.N. Yup, I was serious last time. If you want the next two chapters in the next two weeks, I will need 20 or more reviews. . . come on, you know you wanna!!  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ General of the Baka Brigade!!  
  
If you Review, I shall post much faster and write more! 


	9. Decisions

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 8 - Decisions  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: MUAHAHAHAHA!! It's ANOTHER short chapter. I suppose it is a toss up between short chapters and quick updates or Long chapters and slow updates. You can have imput on that, you know. Just tell me in a review!!! ^_^  
  
DEDICATION: Oh, a toughie. Who should this be to. . . um. . . I dedicate this chapter to. . . My Wonderful Cat, Kleopatra. And my darling Rat, Saffy (Yes, she died the other day.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The only thought that Wufei had left in his in his mind as he walked with Heero to place Duo back in his bed was 'he remembers'. It was a continuous mantra, repeating itself over and over again in his head. There were no concerns, at that moment, for how Duo would cope with the sudden regaining of his memory or about what Heero was thinking. His mind had gone into shock.  
  
After Heero had placed Duo back on his bed, Wufei sat down on the chair that Kassia would normally occupy. Heero sat on the chair beside him. They both looked at the still form on the bed, the only visible of sign of life on the thin frame being the soft rise and fall of Duo's chest with his breathing. They stared at Duo for a time, knowing that now Duo knew who they were. They wouldn't need to worry about why Duo didn't recognise them anymore. Even they had only known that Duo had no idea who they were for an instant; it had been a painful experience for both of them. More painful than either wanted to repeat.  
  
Wufei stirred and moved to crouch near Heero, concerned about how Heero might be dealing with the flood of emotions that he was likely facing. Heero was staring blankly at Duo, no sign of recognition at Wufei's new position showing on his face. Wufei moved so that he was blocking Heero's view of the bed, forcing the messy haired man to look Wufei in the eyes.  
  
Wufei stared into Heero's eyes for a long moment, heedless to anything else that might be occurring behind him. Heero stared back, equally lost in the sight of Wufei's eyes. Simply by looking into Wufei's eyes, Heero found himself becoming grounded and able to cope with his emotions better. He still was not used to dealing with too many emotions at once, due to his training as a child.  
  
Wufei stared into Heero's eyes and found himself feeling a slightly inappropriate urge. His eyes drifted to the blue eyed Asians lips, his own tongue slipping out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. Heero appeared to notice the action and in less than a second the pair were embracing awkwardly, yet passionately, one on a battered old lounge seat and the other kneeling on the floor.  
  
A cough behind them brought them out of the kiss.  
  
"Glad to see you two getting along. Where's Kassia?" Duo asked, sitting up slightly in his bed.  
  
A giggle at the door answered Duo's question, quickly followed by a blur of movement, rushing past the still awkwardly positioned Heero and Wufei. Kassia flung herself on Duo's bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Heero and Wufei straightened themselves and looked on with a strange sense of happiness.  
  
"You got your memories back, didn't you?" She asked, once she had gotten over the thrill of having her father conscious again.  
  
Duo blushed slightly, then nodded. "I got them all back, sweetheart. I remember why I wanted to forget now, as well. But I don't really mind anymore." He said quickly as Kassia looked concerned. "I'm starved. Got any food?" He asked , changing the subject and looking to Heero and Wufei.  
  
Kassia jumped up, smiling at Duo and running out the door, calling out behind her. "I'll get it!"  
  
Wufei smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. His expression quickly returned to serious as Duo spoke.  
  
"Guys, you know you can leave now, don't you? Seriously, we'll be fine."  
  
Heero looked concerned for a moment, letting his emotions show. His disbelief showed in his voice. "Are you planning on staying here?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well. . . you can't. . . I mean, your sick and. . ." After a cough, Heero tried to continue. "We, that is, Wufei and I think. . ."  
  
"We think that what you've got wrong with you isn't something you're just going to get over. You're going to need some treatment, or at the very least, a good hospital on Earth. They don't have the medical facilities here."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but I am /fine/. Okay?" Duo said to them.  
  
Kassia walked in, holding a tray of food. She placed it on Duo's bed, and then turned to the two standing ex pilots. "Is dad really that sick?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we think he is. And he doesn't need to worry about money. Now that he has his memories, he has bank accounts that he can get into." Wufei responded.  
  
"Really?" Kassia asked with a certain amount of awe in her voice.  
  
"Yes," Heero replied. "And if you want to, when we go to Earth, you could go to school."  
  
Duo was shocked at the hope that was brought into Kassia's eyes, first by the concept that they wouldn't have to worry about money or charity to get to Earth and second by prospect of going to school. He remembered about the times when he lived on the streets of L2, and knew that he couldn't deny Kassia what she so obviously wanted.  
  
After he recovered form that shock, he thought back to how Heero had sounded when he spoke to Kassia. He had seemed almost tender in the way he spoke to her, like a parent talking about a much wanted treat to their child. The amount of emotion that was evident in Heero's voice was surprising. Duo could see the changes, once he thought about it, that Wufei had inflicted upon Heero. At least, he assumed that the relationship that Heero and Wufei were obviously in had something to do with it.  
  
"You are bribing my Kassia, you know that?" Duo accused Heero and Wufei, slightly playfully. "I'll think about it." He said, turning to Kassia.  
  
She immediately looked worried. "But, you don't have to worry about sending me to school if you won't have enough money after getting better!" She pleaded.  
  
Duo smiled tenderly at her. "No, I wasn't thinking about that. I was talking more about going to Earth. I could always let you go to school on one of the other colonies. I don't really need the treatment, anyway."  
  
Kassia looked shocked, while Heero and Wufei began to protest.  
  
"You are not going to skip out on getting better. Even if we have to drag you down there ourselves." Heero said. The 'mission mode voice', as Duo had dubbed it during the war, was evident.  
  
Wufei had decided not to worry about getting permission and simply called the shuttle port. A quick conversation later, and Preventer Yuy and Chang had a secured shuttle out of L2.  
  
Wufei calmly turned to Duo, knowing how stubborn he could be after the relationship that they had been in. "You will be staying at the house that Heero and I share, Maxwell. It is located on Earth, and is not that far away from one of the leading hospitals. Any arguments, and we shall be forced to sedate you. Do you have any possessions that you need to get before we depart?"  
  
A quick look of hurt and longing passed over Duo's face before he let his sulking persona take charge. "Nothing." He said, turning his back to the two preventers.  
  
"Kassia," he said, and the girl immediately came to his side. "Get your stuff. We'll be going to Earth before this day is out, if I know them."  
  
Kassia nodded and skipped out, happy at the thought of her father getting help for his sickness and at the thought of schooling. She left three disgruntled adults ready to argue behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N. Well. . . For those of you wonderful people wondering about Duo's memory loss. . . I /WILL/ explain it, I promise, scouts honour, etc. I am writing as much as work and a social life will allow. I haven't even been reading fanfics, I have been so busy! Anyway, I will post again soon! And the explaination will arrive. . . along with angst, hopefully (won't last long!! ^_^;;;)  
  
*Hugs to those who reviewed!*  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ General of the Baka Brigade!!  
  
If you Review, I shall post much faster and write more! 


	10. Arguments and Pain

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 9 - Arguments and pain  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz so there might be spoilers but I don't know.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: Yay, This was completed at. . . 2:11 am on a Monday morning!!  
  
Oh, and due to the wonderful reviews, I am posting this as fast as possible. Excuse the spelling and grammatical errors. I will re-write and edit after I post the whole story. . . I don't like going over my work much.  
  
DEDICATION: Hmm. . . To my Beta who never Beta's! Anyone looking for work?? I write, I e-mail, and if I haven't received a reply with the fixings, I post. Lol. (BETA NEEDED!!)  
  
Also to my Lurkers. De- Lurk!!. . . Now!! REVIEW!!! *PLLLEEEEAASSSEEE??*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seeing angry violet eyes on one particularly dangerous Gundam pilot, no matter how sick, was something that most people would try to avoid. If that dangerous Gundam pilot happened to be the self proclaimed God of Death, most people would being to fear their lives. . . and that of their families. Most people would just turn and run as far away as possible until the normally cheerful face of one Duo Maxwell began smiling again. Heero and Wufei were not most people. [1]  
  
Once Kassia had left the room, Wufei stood and tried to shut the door quietly behind her. The door wasn't made for the frame, so Wufei had to stick with jamming his seat up against the door knob instead. While he was doing this, Duo had time to steam over this old crush, and ex lover's actions.  
  
After Wufei had turned around and looked at Duo for a time the tension in the room began to build. The two Asian men were reluctant to say anything, due to the look on Duo's face. Duo was filled with so much rage that he couldn't quite form words yet.  
  
"How dare you. . ." He finally grated out in a harsh whisper, eyes nearly glowing with his rage.  
  
Heero didn't know how to deal with this situation and looked at Wufei for support.  
  
"Look, we didn't mean. . ." Wufei's excuses were overrun by Duo.  
  
"You. . . you have no fucking right. . . no goddamned right. . ." The whisper was like death, giving life to Duo's alter-ego of the wars. It slipped through the ears like a dagger and promised darkness, pain and all hell to pay.  
  
"Duo, please. . ." Wufei tried again.  
  
"Don't ever even think about making my decisions for me again. Don't even try. Not once." Faintly Duo's hands began to shake.  
  
"Duo, we were only thinking of you and Kassia." Heero said, trying to aid Wufei.  
  
"Thinking of US?!? I am sorry, but I don't need your help. I have never, ever needed you or your help. EITHER of you. Once we get to Earth - which we now /have/ to, thanks to you - stay the fuck away from both me and Kassia. We were and are fine on our own." The whisper was abandoned and Duo began to shout, normal anger partially taking over the near rage that had previously infested Duo.  
  
"Yes, of course, THAT must explain the disgraceful excuse of a condemned rubbish dump?. . . oh, I'm sorry, I think /you/ actually call /this/ a house?!" Wufei gave up on explaining and let his infamous temper get the better of him. With age, Wufei had developed a biting sarcasm, and it made Heero wince to hear it. It was very rare that Wufei lost control enough to be sarcastic. "You deserve /better/ than this, Duo. And you /obviously/ can't take care of yourself if you could let yourself get this sick!"  
  
Duo fought fire with fire. "Yeah, funny thing that. It's a shame that I have had /AMNESIA/ for the past. . . what, about two years? That's about how much Kassia have grown up since I have been here. I case you didn't get the /point/ I didn't. . . and DON'T want to see you two ever again. I don't want anything to do with you!"  
  
Heero spoke up with the partial monotone that normally inhibited his voice nonexistent as he tried to portray the depth of his emotion. "We were worried about you, you know. We were looking for you for two years. Two whole years of not knowing if you were dead or alive, if you hated us or if you still cared. . . it hurt both of us, Duo."  
  
Duo sat still, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. Eventually he spoke. "I will go to Earth for as long as I have to, no longer. I want to stay with Quatre, though. Or at least at one of his mansions. Kassia and I need our space."  
  
"What about Kassia? Are you thinking about her as well?" Wufei voiced quietly, all of his anger drained out of him.  
  
"DON'T accuse me of being selfish, Wufei Chang." Dou's anger returned briefly before he softened his tone. "I am going to work out with her what she wants to do. But I don't think I can stay on Earth for any extended length of time."  
  
The room was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the wind rattling and whistling through the holes in the walls and the thumping of Kassia trying to close her makeshift dresser drawers.  
  
Heero was the first to speak again, once it sounded like Kassia had finished packing. "Her arm is healing nicely. I thought you might like to know." With that he walked out, gently moving the chair barring the door and leaving the door open behind him.  
  
"I. . . I didn't mean to make your decisions for you, you know. I just. . .. I would really like. . . I want to see you better again. To see you better again, and happy, just like we used to be when we were. . ." A slight sheen came to Wufei's eyes, his pain resurfacing once again before he stood, turned his head to hide it and left the room. Without turning as he passed the door, he told Duo, "I'll give you half an hour."  
  
Duo sat in his bed, his face in his hands. "Thank you, Heero. I'm sorry, Wufei. I'm so very sorry, to both of you. . . forgive me."  
  
Duo stopped his whispered apologies as his voice broke with remorse and regret. This was too much. Wufei was still hurting, and it was his entire fault. He had brought every ounce of pain that the pair of people he loved most in the world were suffering upon them. He was the one to blame for the sorrow in Heero's eyes when he had first laid eyes upon him before Duo had his memory returned. He, Duo Maxwell, was the one at fault for the anguish that Wufei appeared to still be trying to recover from. Wufei, who's emotions ranged from clam to angry in that order.  
  
How could he face the pair he loved knowing this? As well as that, how could /he/ bare the pain of seeing the two together? What was he going to do for the indefinite amount of time that he would be spending on Earth, in their company? And Quatre was going to fell his pain. He knew it. How could Duo accept any hospitality that Quatre might offer when Duo knew that being near the other ex pilot would only cause more suffering?  
  
This was to much. Duo wished that he could go back to the way it was before. Back to the happiness that he had shared with Kassia without the knowledge he had now regained.  
  
But at least Kassia was happy. His little girl. She would be happy, attending school on Earth and making friends her own age instead of being a tyrant around the gangs in the area. She would be ahead of all the students of her age, but not to far ahead, thanks to Duo's home tutoring that he had carried out for her. She would have a nice, easy time to begin with in regards to the school work, and that would make it easier for the girl to make friends with people. A small accomplishment compared to the hell Duo had made his life right now.  
  
Perhaps he could take something to quicken the process of his sickness, so that it would be too late by the time that they reached Earth. But then he would be leaving Kassia behind, on her own, with no one who knew her and her past. She needed, and would need, someone who could understand her.  
  
Maybe Kassia was a bad idea. She was complicating issues that would have been easy to solve a few years ago. He also didn't have the same problems back then. He mentally berated himself for wishing Kassia away for the first time in his life. He didn't understand the mood he was in. Perhaps the depression was brought on by the sight that he had seen twice now. Heero and Wufei were getting along well, at least. He had wished that of them. If only. . . but that was wishful thinking.  
  
Heero and Wufei. They were two of the very few people he valued in life. He had caused them pain. Duo's thoughts kept leading him back to that fact. That was the last thing he had ever wanted to do. That was why he had left Earth in the first place. That was why he had made sure to say goodbye. He had caused them pain.  
  
He didn't have much more time before he would be subjected to the pain of seeing his two loves working side by side the way that partners should, that lovers should. He decided to try and numb himself to the heart wrenching pain and settled down in the covers to meditate quickly.  
  
Now he needed to fortify and gather himself. The last thing he would ever want to do is cause them pain, either by breaking them apart or letting them know how he felt. This was going to be a very long stay on Earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] I don't know where I heard that. Anyone who can tell me where I've heard something similar to that can. . . have a chapter dedicated and. . . ask for a story to be written with what they want to hear. ^_^ or Not. . . . perhaps you can decide. Well. . . I want to give credit where credit is due, so any help would be. . . helpful.  
  
A.N. I am sorry about yet ANOTHER short chapter. BUT. . . I do have excuses!! A box full of them!!! Actually, I really just wanted a bit of pity and sadness. Anyone actually feel sorry for Duo?? Tell me if you did. I want to know if I did alright. I thought I was being to. . . over the top. I don't know. Anyway, tell me how I did, please? Otherwise I might have to practise and take. . . say. . . 3 months to post again? (Heh heh heh. . . MUAHAHAHAH *climbs on witches broom and flies off into the sky cackling*)  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ General of the Baka Brigade!!  
  
If you Review, I shall post much faster and write more! 


	11. Departure

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 10 - Departure  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: L . . . a. . . t. . . e. . . . . .. . n. . i.. . . g. . . h.. . . . t. . . . .s. . . ..  
  
Anyway, enjoy. (e-mail)Beta wanted - (SEE, if I had a beta, they could've picked up on the fact that some of ages DO NOT WORK!)  
  
Oh. . . I just realised that I have not been doing my maths when I did the timeline. IGNORE IT!! I am so out with the time in this story that I don't care. Just enjoy the story.  
  
DEDICATION: Well, Now I am going to thank the people who deserve a bit of space with their names on it! I got onto my lazy butt, went through the reviews and now I shall thank you all by name! Gomen to anyone I forget.  
  
Many, Many, MANY thanks to:  
  
Fallen angel named Alan, Bunch-o-nuts, Kelp Soda, Skydancer1, utsubame, Jo, Ty, Summer, Lady SallyRose, Trowa's Tenshi, Honor, Reader-lurker, Brittany67, lil-hot-fudge-sundae, Akasha Ravensong, Kakashi no Hime, Xen, Viper, Angelicgirl, Crazy, Jadefire.  
  
Love you all!! *hugs* . . . *Hugs again*  
  
~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~**~  
  
Heero walked from Duo's room, fuming both with himself and Duo. He could see that he had made a serious mistake. Duo had never liked people making decisions for him. But he also couldn't see why Duo was making such significance on the fact that they had. It was almost as if Duo didn't want to get better.  
  
Heero made his way into the most private room of the house, which was, surprisingly enough, the kitchen. The lounge room, or the room with a couch that was the closest to one, was very airy and carried sound easily to both Kassia's and Duo's room if the level of noise wasn't kept down reasonably low.  
  
He stopped and sat at the table, which was kept stable by three phone books and a stack of old Christmas cards. Wufei joined him shortly after he sat and they shared a look. It was one of the silent communication looks, one that plainly said, 'what have we done'.  
  
Wufei laid his head on the tabletop, knowing that Heero had already seen his emotional state, but still trying to hide it. Heero moved his chair and laid his arm around Wufei's shoulders, trying vainly to comfort the hurt Chinese man. Wufei, to Heero's surprise, turned and laid his head on Heero's shoulder. His shoulder's shook slightly and Heero felt at a loss as to what to do. He placed his arms around Wufei's shoulders and a gently massaged near the smaller mans shoulder blades. Wufei seemed to relax slightly so Heero continued, placing a light kiss on the tightly restrained black hair.  
  
Kassia emerged from her room and walked towards the kitchen. She had been saying goodbye to all of the belongings of hers that she would be leaving behind. After her emotional farewell to an irresponsive bed she had exited her room with her duffel bag. It was black, a present from Duo soon after they had found each other again.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen, wanting to see if Heero and Wufei were ready. She approached quietly, wanting to surprise the pair with how quickly she had gathered her possessions. Her bare feet were silent on the threadbare carpet. She moved to the partially open door and peaked through the gap. Her mouth opened into a silent 'o' shape, surprised at the tender moment that the two were sharing. They weren't in this relationship for comfort, that she could she. Heero's normally closed expression had been replaced with one of caring and love, while Wufei was obviously showing his weak side, his shoulders shaking with silent, unshed tears.  
  
Kassia had learned a lot about how people interacted from her time on the streets alone, before Duo had found her again. She could see that the moment that the two were sharing was very rare, something that she could quite possibly be the first to view. She exited the hallway quietly, moving towards her father's room.  
  
Duo was sitting up in his bed, a look of complete calm across his face. He had been meditating for only five minutes, but already he could feel his stress leaving him as he looked at the situation from alternate angles and considered everything that was positive. Kassia moved in quietly, but in Duo's heightened state on awareness he picked up on her entrance immediately. [1]  
  
He let himself slowly ground from his meditation, which took a minute or two. Kassia sat patiently, not wanting to disrupt Duo before he had grounded completely. Once Duo had opened his eyes he noticed Kassia's flushed face and slightly frazzled appearance.  
  
"What's up?" he asked the girl casually.  
  
"Um. . . Nothing, really." She mumbled, unwilling to share what she had just seen. She could sense something else going on between Duo and the pair of Asian men and she wasn't entirely sure if telling Duo everything she had seen was a good thing.  
  
"Come on, Babygirl! You've got to tell me. You know that I can't help you or function at my best without knowing everything." He coaxed.  
  
"I don't want to say, okay? I don't know if this is a good thing or not."  
  
Duo looked at her. "Just tell me, 'kay? I promise that I will forget if it's not a good thing."  
  
Kassia knew that her father never lied, so she shared what she had seen. She told Duo about the expressions and her impressions after her initial retelling. It was standard form for relaying information on the streets amongst the major gangs. Fact, conclusions and other aspects that held sway but were open to an individuals opinion, and finally the feelings gained or picked up on from the experience. It was a sure-fire way to ensure that mostly accurate information was passed on, especially if multiple agents were sent in without knowledge of each other. [2]  
  
Duo sat quietly for a moment afterwards. He filed all that he now knew away to be considered at a later date. He now knew that Heero and Wufei were definently together and not just comforting each other through anything. Neither of his loves would be willing to share /that/ much of their emotions with someone they didn't care about deeply. He turned to Kassia.  
  
"Thanks, babygirl. That's actually great news. I was hoping those two would find happiness. What makes it even better is that they found it in each other."  
  
"Aren't they the men that made you lose. . ."  
  
"Shh. . ." Duo cut Kassia off quickly. He had heard a shifting in the hallway and he didn't want anything revealed to either Heero or Wufei.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei questioned quietly before he reached the doorway.  
  
"Got everything?" Duo whispered to Kassia. At her nod he responded, "Yup, lets go!"  
  
Duo had carefully placed his happiest face on. No one can see the way you feel when you have a hug smile on your face.  
  
Heero moved into the room and looked at Kassia's arm in passing. He stopped once he saw it and knelt down.  
  
"Have you been using this to lift anything? In any heavy work?" His concern was evident in his voice. Something had set back Kassia's healing.  
  
"Um, just the other day when dad rolled out of bed. Oh, and before I had to readjust my room so I could check that I had everything special."  
  
"Don't do any heavy lifting, okay? Just. . ." Heero placed his hands on Kassia's arm and pushed slightly. Kassia bit down on her lip as tears sprung to her eyes. "There. Don't do too much with it for a little while. I can plaster it once we are back on earth."  
  
Kassia only nodded. While Heero was dealing with Kassia and her arm, Wufei had made his way to Duo.  
  
"Do you need any help getting up? We're going to carry you there, but. . . if you feel up to it. . . you can walk out of your neighbourhood. Just. . . don't push yourself to hard, alright?"  
  
Duo nodded tightly. There was no way that he wouldn't walk out of his own area. That would be the utmost shame amongst the gang members. He wouldn't be able to return if that happened.  
  
Duo turned to Kassia, who looked pained but happy at the prospect of not having to carry her bag. Heero had lifted it to his shoulder while he made sure that Wufei was dealing with the situation alright.  
  
"Hey, babygirl, can you do me a favour?"  
  
Kassia turned to Duo, willingness written all over her face. "Sure, Father."  
  
Duo smiled at her manner of addressing him. "Okay. Meet us at the entrance to the port. You have an hour to get this done and meet us there. Go to Sissy. Tell her that Grungy is second, she's first. Make sure that they are on opposite sides of the scope so that they don't clash. Sol is going to be head. Make sure that Sissy knows that and that she respects it. Get Bluey to back Sol. Tell Sol that I might come back, but that he'll be my backer, so he doesn't need to worry. Get Blade to oversee everything and then give her my old, separate duties - your ones. Take Jake off the picking section and put him under Blade. Get Will to take Black off the Westside team and give them the North South route. I think that should avoid further clashes until I can get back to set it straight."[3]  
  
Kassia had a look of intense concentration on her face as she memorised everything Duo had told her. She nodded once then headed out at a sprint. Duo knew that she would be cutting it fine without any complications.  
  
Heero looked at Duo, at Kassia's retreating back then back to Duo again. He thought he could understand some of what had passed. It looked as though Duo had been setting up his gang so that it wouldn't fall apart in his absence. He glanced at Wufei and noted that the entire conversation had gone entirely over his head. Wufei looked like Duo had just spoken to his daughter in badly accented Martian. [4]  
  
Heero decided to explain to Wufei later. He coughed politely to regain Wufei's concentration on the task at hand.  
  
Wufei jumped slightly, glared at Heero for a second and moved to Duo's side to aid him out of the bed. Duo ignored Wufei's help and made his own way out. He walked through the door of his bedroom, all the way through the house without faltering once. He was acting as though nothing was wrong. The only sign that Wufei and Heero could see that told of Duo's efforts at acting normal was a tightening of Duo's step and a tensing of the facial muscles keeping Duo's smile in place.  
  
They made their way through Duo's neighbourhood. Duo was greeted everywhere by people. Not one person didn't seem to recognise the braided ex-pilot through the entire area surrounding Duo's abode. Everyone, from young children to the homeless people in rags, greeted Duo in some way. And Duo had a smile and a greeting for each of them. He knew almost all of them by name, it seemed.  
  
He stopped Heero and Wufei at one point, motioning them off to one side while he walked up to some thugs in a side alley. He talked to them is hushed voices for a time, glaring at one of them in particular. The one subjected to the glare kept his head down, mumbling to Duo. Duo gave a quick look to one of the larger men and the man with his head bowed fell to the ground with the impact of a punch to the back of his head. The man that Duo had glanced at had punched his comrade without hesitation by order of Duo. The man now on the ground looked Duo in the eye and Duo nodded. They had reached an understanding. Duo helped the man up, dusted him off and patted him on the back. They then slung their arms about each other and disappeared into a door for a time. Duo walked out with a pack over his shoulder, the other man gone.  
  
He walked up to Heero and Wufei and signalled for them to follow, muttering as he passed them, "Don't look back or to either side for two blocks."  
  
The two Asian men followed Duo, not looking away from the braid that swung from Duo's head. Once they had walked for two blocks Duo's shoulders hunched. He smiled at a large man passing him by, who dropped a heavy purse into Duo's hand, almost without either of the two ex Gundam pilots noticing. Duo hefted it as he concealed it and called out behind him, "Keep it steady with Sissy, Joe!" Joe nodded and Duo turned, continuing on his way.  
  
Heero and Wufei still had no idea what Duo was up to. It looked like he had just received a lot of money. If that was the case, why didn't he just buy proper medical treatment? That question plagued the two men for some time while they were walking.  
  
Duo stopped by a building that looked like one of the oldest on L2. It was made of stone, a church by the looks of it. Duo made his way up the steps to a child that was sitting on the topmost one. Duo handed the child the money that he had received and the child looked to Duo.  
  
"Really?" He asked, a slightly disbelieving tone to his voice.  
  
"That was this weeks earnings. Make sure Timmy gets it, okay?"  
  
The small boy nodded. Heero and Wufei didn't know what to make of anything that had taken place that afternoon. It looked like there was a lot about Duo that they didn't know anymore.  
  
Duo walked down the stairs and lead the two other pilots towards where the shuttle would be a waiting them. Once they reached the entrance, Duo halted, turning on the spot to scan the alleys near the area. He relaxed after a moment and sat down on one of the seats near the doors.  
  
Heero and Wufei sat either side of him, having reached a silent agreement earlier. Wufei would be doing the talking.  
  
"What was all that exactly, Duo?" Wufei asked, straight to the point.  
  
"Was what exactly?" Duo asked, still looking out in the direction of the alleys.  
  
"The money exchange. . . and then giving it all to that child. If you had been receiving that then you could've helped yourself a long time ago. You are dishonouring your body by not giving it the respect it deserves when the resources are available."  
  
Duo look at Wufei with a mix of shock and sorrow on his face. "I wasn't disrespecting myself in any way by not using that money. I head the Shi's for one reason only - all profits made by gambling and pick-pocketing go straight to an orphanage at the end of the week. Gambling is our main income source, but some of the young ones pick-pocket with supervision in case they get caught. Don't try and make me out to be the 'dishonourable' one here, Wufei."  
  
Duo's voice had taken a dangerous edge to it on the last sentence. Wufei decided not to insult Duo, or even insinuate anything, for a while. "Why didn't you look after yourself, Duo?" he asked quietly, totally at a loss.  
  
"I didn't know that there was anything major wrong with me. And if I did die, which is VERY common - in fact, everyone dies at some point - Kassia knows enough to handle herself and the Shi's."  
  
Kassia chose that moment to walk up, and, hearing that last comment regarding skills, flung herself bodily at Duo. Duo laughed and lifted her off him, giving the girl a quick kiss on her forehead. "Alright, get everything done? Who gave you the trouble?"  
  
Heero wondered how Duo knew that someone had given Kassia trouble as she answered. "Everything is either being done, or someone is getting 'taken care of' to ensure the smooth running of what needs to be done. Jake needed convincing to get off the picking and Blade wanted Jake to be overseeing her, but Kate stepped in and told Blade to quit being such a girl. I think that Kate and her have been fighting. Blade seems to think that Kate will walk out if she doesn't behave. But I don't think that Kate will ever leave Blade. . . they are prefect together, hey?"  
  
The last little romantic comment showed Kassia's 'girly' side, something which both Heero and Wufei could see was rare.  
  
"Yeah, but Redge is going to try and get in on the action as well. I think they are fighting about bringing Redge into the relationship. But don't worry about that now, babygirl. We've got a shuttle to catch!"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
[1] Ok, I know that meditation doesn't have this effect normally. It actually cuts you off from all outside influences. BUT. . . this is DUO we are talking about. I figured that he wouldn't be able to meditate normally and would have to keep his alert-ness up while he relaxed. Hence the special meditation.  
  
[2] Reading to much Robin Hobb. . . assassins, Fitz and the relaying of information to Chade and such.. . and the Fool. . . oh, my sweet Fool. . .  
  
[3] Don't worry, I didn't know what I was saying here either. Although, I can work it out with a pen and paper and a lot of imagination. Don't worry, it holds no sway over the story and I don't think any of the characters mentioned will be featured. Although. . . you never know. I have changed the storyline HEAPS from what it was going to to initially. It was supposed to be about 10 chapters MAX!! lol.  
  
[4] Blame that on me having just read the first series on Blackadder. Amazing series. Reading the scripts isn't as funny as watching Rowan Atkinson. Damn that guy is funny.  
  
A.N. OMG, It's LONG compared to the others!! WOW!! Look, REVIEW!!! It works!! It makes my head large = more ideas = quicker chapters. Besides, I want them all FINISHED before my holidays finish.  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ General of the Baka Brigade!!  
  
If you Review, I shall post much faster and write more! 


	12. Earth

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 11 – Earth  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: Ok, you see what's happened. I can't motivate myself to write!!! It's because I have just started grade 12 AND because I'm not getting enough reviews. I do love getting reviews!!  
  
DEDICATION: To everyone who reviews this fic, Grace This Earth and my little Time ficlets – THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! *hugs* *runs away to avoid being late for biology class*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
The shuttle was huge and luxurious, nothing like what Duo had been used to for the past few years. He snorted at the extravagance grated to the preventers, the money that could be better spent helping the disadvantaged and homeless. He hated seeing such large shows of blatant money wasting.  
  
Heero and Wufei moved to the front of the shuttle, planning to pilot and co- pilot respectively. Duo moved to the sleeping area with Kassia and settled down getting ready to sleep the long ride away.  
  
Near the end of the trip, Wufei left his position to check on Duo and his little girl. Duo was sitting up in the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Wufei moved in quietly and sat near Duo on a chair. Duo stirred after a while and looked Wufei in the eyes.  
  
"Oh 'fei. . ." He murmured, sorrow weaving his voice like lace.  
  
Wufei looked at Duo in surprise. He had no idea what reason Duo would need to use a voice like that.  
  
"'Fei, I didn't mean. . . I. . . I am really glad you and Heero are happy. I. . . just. . . I have always wanted to tell you. . . I. . . I'm sorry. So sorry, 'Fei." A tear run down Duo's cheek and with that he fainted.  
  
Wufei immediately sprung into action. The stress and exhaustion was obviously getting to Duo. He had no idea what the braided man had been talking about, really. What could Duo have been sorry about? Perhaps. . . no, it couldn't have anything to do with that day he had cried. Although, Wufei had never quite gotten over the fact that he really knew how to cry in front of another person, but surely Duo wasn't talking about that, was he?  
  
Tucking Duo back into bed, he moved to the front of the shuttle. Heero was piloting, however, he turned around immediately at the sound of Wufei's footsteps – they weren't the usual precise, quiet steps that he was used to. The look on Wufei's face was unreadable, and yet Heero knew that something had happened.  
  
"What is it, Wufei?" Heero asked, standing up after hitting the switch for auto pilot. He wrapped his arms around Wufei and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I. . . Duo, he just apologised for something. I don't know what he was apologising for though." A crease appeared between his brows as he contemplated what other possible reasons Duo could have to apologise.  
  
"Is he alright now?"  
  
"He passed out." As Heero's arms tightened and released in a move to go and check on Duo's state, Wufei continued. "It's from exhaustion and stress, I think. Remember, it wasn't that long ago he was unconscious."  
  
Heero nodded once, but he didn't relinquish his hold on the slimmer Chinese man. He laid his head gently on Wufei's shoulder, a sigh escaping him as he relished the closeness. Wufei relaxed into Heero and they enjoyed simply holding each other for a time. They were still holding each other when a buzz from the control panel informed them that the auto pilot needed to be removed so that a safe entrance into earths atmosphere could be accomplished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome back, Duo!" Quatre called as he forgot his public image and almost hurled himself at the braided man. Duo stepped back, avoiding the hug that Quatre was going to launch upon him – he didn't have the strength to stand up under it at the moment. Quatre looked hurt for a moment, before he took in Duo's appearance. Then the blonde man stood stock still. He glanced at Heero and Wufei, standing behind Duo for any signs about what had happened, and Wufei flicked him a glance conveying that it wasn't the time.  
  
Kassia moved out from behind Wufei to clutch at Duo. "Dad, when can we get out of here?"  
  
Quatre started. His gaze flickered to Kassia's braid, to Duo and his braid, back and forth between the two comparing their starved, malnourished figures. His eyes widened in surprise, trying to comprehend when Duo would have had the chance to have a child. It must have been before the wars for her to be as old as she looked.  
  
Duo smiled down at Kassia. "Don't worry, babygirl. We'll go and access my accounts and then we can find somewhere to stay, alright?"  
  
"No you don't." Heero deadpanned, moving from Wufei's side with luggage still in his hands to block Duo's path.  
  
"What? Where do you expect us to stay?" Duo challenged. He placed his hands on his hips and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"In our house." Wufei said. "At least, until we are sure that you're fine and that you don't have anything seriously wrong with you."  
  
Duo glared at them both. He knew that this was going to happen, but he could still try and avoid it. He decided that it was too much effort – he needed to sleep again.  
  
"Fine, alright? But we're going now if we're going at all." He retorted, glaring at Heero and Wufei in turn. "And once you two are satisfied, we're going to go and find our own place." He wrapped his arm around Kassia who was still clutching to him and hiding her face from the prim and proper people around her.  
  
Heero and Wufei shared a look with Quatre – a silent apology for the lack of greeting. They nodded then to Duo and, carrying their bags, followed Duo out of the airport. Wufei lead the pair of food-depraved figures to a Preventer's car that was waiting out the front. Heero went to the drivers seat after helping Wufei pack the luggage in the back. Duo and Kassia sat in the back seat, Duo murmuring words of encouragement to the small girl.  
  
Wufei sat in the passenger seat and turned around to find out what exactly was wrong with Kassia. He was shocked to see her pale face and obvious trembling. Duo looked back, directly into Wufei's eyes. "She's never been in a car. . ." he murmured, still stroking the white-faced girls back.  
  
"Hn," replied Heero, starting the engine. "We'll make this quick, then. It's a pretty smooth ride."  
  
Duo nodded and turned back to Kassia, whispering softly in her ear. Wufei turned around in his seat and pulled on his seatbelt. He nodded to Heero and they set off to the home at Heero and Wufei had brought with the intention of one day bringing Duo back with them. They didn't think that they would be doing it with a Duo whose health might be in danger and his small child.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Kassia had fallen asleep against Duo by the time that they arrived at Heero and Wufei's house. Duo's eyes widened in appreciation as they drove up the driveway. It was perfect – a well balanced mix of Wufei and Heero, with even a little addition of his influence. He figured that it must be remnants of his time with Wufei and Heero both during the war and after it.  
  
As the car stopped, Kassia stirred. She blinked quickly, immediately awake, a knife unsheathed in her hand and her body covering Duo's. Duo laughed and grabbed her wrist, gently levering the knife out of her quickly slackening hold.  
  
"Oh, right. . ." she murmured. And lowered her head partially in embarrassment. Then she caught sight of the house that they were parked in front of. "WOW!"  
  
She vaulted over the divider between the back and front seats and jumped over Wufei's lap and out of the door he had just opened. She looked up in awe at the impeccable front, spinning in a circle to view the front lawn that seemed to have no leaf out of place. "You guys have a lot of spare time." She commented.  
  
Heero stood still, about to get the luggage out of the back of the car. His mouth opened and he froze with shock. Duo climbed out of the passenger side and burst out laughing. The expression on Heero's face was priceless.  
  
Wufei stopped unlocking the door to watch Duo laugh. The sight of the smiling braided man stopped Wufei's heart from beating. He took a shaky breath in and let it out slowly. He couldn't start missing Duo again, not while he was around. It wasn't right to let Duo know how he and Heero felt when Duo obviously had loved someone else enough to have a child with them.  
  
That thought almost caused Wufei to break down right there. He turned that line of thought away. He couldn't be contemplating that right now.  
  
Heero recovered from the shock at the sight and sound of Duo laughing. It was beautiful to see again. He glanced at Wufei and saw his distressed and wistful expression. He thought about what he could do to help him, but nothing came to mind. This was something that they would have to deal with in private.  
  
Duo grabbed his bag and indicated to Kassia for her to follow him. Wufei turned and opened the door, moving to the side to let Duo in first. Kassia followed, a look of awe on her face. Wufei smiled slightly at that while he waited a bit for Heero to enter. He then closed the door, hopefully locking out the outside world for a time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. Oh, man, I am sooooo sorry about how long this has taken for me to post!!! Grade 12 – last year of high school and all that. I didn't think that I would have so little time and so much homework! I am really sorry! I will write more, though. I'll have quite a bit more time at around mid- March because my exams will be over then. I'm really sorry!! With a little more encouragement I might write more on my weekends, though. . . .  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ General of the Baka Brigade!!  
  
*looks towards the heavens* Please, let the readers like this! And let them share the love!! 


	13. Revelations

TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: 12 – Revelations (The Sap Chapter!)  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 1+2/2+1, 1x5/5x1, 3x4, 1x2x5/2x5x1/5x1x2 (I have no idea)  
  
WARNINGS: This might get a bit complicated (the fic, I mean), yaoi, language, perhaps angst later (but not to much), little bit of sap. Set after Endless Waltz. SAP CHAP!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: *while trying to take notes on Dead Poets Society* Hi. Last chapter in the actual series thing. Epilogue to come. Review so I know what you want to see.  
  
DEDICATION: To Skydancer1, who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks heaps – I wrote this from going back over the reviews to motivate myself. So, also, thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed. Esp to those like Skydancer, Allan-kitty and bunch-o-nuts, who review. (If I forgot you, I still love you – I just need to do English work)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo laughed as he plaited Kassia's hair for her before she went to school. She had been going for a semester now and loved learning. When she had first begun she had been a fair way behind the other students, thankfully she had been a very quick learner. That, and at the time they had been living with Heero and Wufei for the first month before Duo decided that it was to much for him and left to live with Quatre.  
  
No one had asked him about his amnesia when he was getting treatment in the hospital when he first arrived. As it turned out, he had been suffering from an eating disorder which had resulted in his state. Kassia had been eating the same as he had been while they were on L2 mostly because she didn't think that they needed to steal more is Duo didn't want it.  
  
Duo had been through lapses of depression and guilt in the past six months. One of the reasons was because of his guilt for Kassia – he had been the reason why she had suffered and starved. The other. . . it was more to do with catching glimpses of Wufei and Heero together. He was glad, in a way. He truly wanted nothing else other than to make them happy, but he still had a longing. If they could just let him into the equation as well. . . but that was wishful thinking.  
  
Kassia turned around and gave Duo a kiss on the cheek as goodbye. Quatre walked into the room and Kassia run up to him, giggling as the blonde man picked Kassia up and swung her around in a hug. Duo smiled slightly. It looked as though Quatre was making a better father than he'd ever been for Kassia. He was more like a big brother, now, than anything.  
  
Quatre waved to Duo as he walked Kassia out to drive her to school. Duo sat back, wondering what he should do with another day of nothing. They were having a get together with all of the pilots tonight, in celebration for something that Duo forgot. He could go out and shop for something to wear. There wasn't anything to do around the house as Quatre's servants were taking care of it. And Quatre wasn't going into the office because he wanted to oversee the preparations. Duo sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Duo pulled at his shirt again. It had looked perfect when he was trying it on, but now it just wasn't sitting right. His black pants were loose and comfy, but his shirt kept sliding up a little to far when he moved his arms. He wished Kassia were here right now – she'd know how to fix it. But she had gone to her friends place for the night so that the ex-pilots could let go for a while.  
  
With a sigh, Duo resigned himself to putting up with it. He was about to leave the room when he noticed the tag still hanging out the back. Even though no one was watching, Duo flushed slightly. He ripped the tag off and walked out, down the stairs and to the main lounge room. Heero and Wufei would be arriving soon and he needed to centre himself.  
  
Quatre walked in as well, Trowa beside him. Trowa was carrying a tray with the drinks on it. They had a cabinet next to the couch as well where they could access other, more everyday drinks. The ones sitting on the tray were very pretty, but Duo knew that he would only be having one or two of them before he decided to hit the Vodka shots.  
  
Quatre smiled at Duo, about to start to talk when the door bell rang. "Ah, Heero and Wufei are here." He turned, and missed the slight flinch that Duo made after he heard Quatre's statement.  
  
Heero and Wufei walked into the main lounge room, taking note that Duo was already sitting down. He hadn't been very happy recently, they had both noticed. He put on the happy-face, just like he had during the war. He looked very good tonight, however, both Wufei and Heero noticed.  
  
Duo stayed sitting when Heero and Wufei walking into the room. He wasn't in the mood for sharing pleasantries. It hurt enough seeing Heero and Wufei together again, without the added pain of having to refer to them as a couple.  
  
After the initial greeting, Heero and Wufei sat down on the couch across from Duo and they got to having fun as friends; friends that reminisce about traumatic experiences and get drunk so they won't remember the memories that have been dug up the next moring.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Duo stumbled out of Quatre's house. Enough was enough. He wasn't about to stay in a house with Heero and Wufei in there – not while he was drunk. His reason for leaving the house was defeated when both Wufei and Heero followed him outside. They were slightly unsteady on their feet, but nowhere near as bad as what Duo was.  
  
"Shit. . . bugger off!" Duo cursed at the two Asian men.  
  
"No, Duo. We want to ask you something." Heero said quietly, grabbing Duo by the shoulder.  
  
Duo shrugged him off violently, stumbling slightly with the force and wreaking the angry façade that he was trying to create. Wufei sighed and grabbed Duo's elbow, leading him gently to a nearby bench while Heero followed. Duo didn't try to shrug Wufei off as he was still recovering from the strange way the world had started to spin when he had moved to dismiss Heero.  
  
Wufei sat down next to Duo with Heero on the other side. He looked to Heero so that he could continue.  
  
"Duo, we just wanted to ask. . . did you love her?"  
  
Duo looked at them slightly startled. "Love who?"  
  
"Kassia's mother." Wufei supplied.  
  
"Um. . . I never knew her." Duo replied, his voice betraying that he thought that Wufei was losing his mind.  
  
"What? Do you mean that she died before you could get to love her?" Heero asked.  
  
"Ah, no. I don't know who Kassia's mother or father were." Duo said, now acting as though Heero was the crazy one.  
  
"You mean that she isn't yours? You didn't leave us for her?" Wufei asked, at a loss.  
  
"Nope." Duo said confidently. "I left because I knew that I would end up hurting you. Then. . . I think I went to L2. . . then. . . I lost my memory. . . cause I was hurting about leaving you guys and I couldn't take it. . ." He chuckled slightly. "Can you believe that? A Gundam Pilot forgetting the past because he couldn't deal. . . and it wasn't even for the thousands of lost lives, it was /a/ lost love life."  
  
Wufei and Heero sat speechless. They couldn't think of anything to say. The whole time that Duo had been back on Earth they had been going through heartbreak because they thought that Duo had left them for a woman from before the war. Then they had thought that Duo's amnesia had been because of something else that had happened, as it looked as though it had arisen from a traumatic experience. Now, they knew that Duo wasn't Kassia's father, and that it was really their fault that Duo had degraded to the condition that he had been in when they had found him.  
  
"Kassia is a great kid. . . but I think she only called me 'dad' because she likes having a father figure. She doesn't call me it anymore, though. That's Quatre's position now. I'm just the big brother figure. And you guys are all happy-dappy, fine 'n dandy together. "  
  
Wufei turned Duo's head so that he could look into his eyes. At the last statement, Duo had sounded very depressed. The pain that he saw in Duo's eyes, in his whole expression, took his breath away. He couldn't believe that he and Heero had been this mistaken. They could only try and repair it now.  
  
"Duo, Heero and I. . . well, the only thing that /would/ make us 'fine 'n dandy' would be if you would consider, perhaps. . . joining us? The only thing that was keeping us back from asking was that we thought that Kassia was yours and you had loved her mother – hence why you left."  
  
Heero came and sat beside Wufei, in front of Duo. He continued, "We're really sorry for the way we treated you. But. . . could you consider trying to join us? If Kassia is seeing Quatre as a father then, maybe, you could come and live with us? Just us?"  
  
Duo held his breath. He had to be dreaming. He had an apology, he had the offer and everything looked as though it could work out perfectly. That, and Heero had just made an overture where he had needed to take more than two breaths to finish.  
  
"I. . . THANKYOU!" Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and Wufei's necks. "I would love to come and live with you guys. But. . ." He pulled back and looked back and forth in both of their eyes. "Do you really want me?"  
  
"If it is what you want, then we want you. We wanted you to begin with, with us, making us one." Wufei continued, pretending to ignore Heero's slight smirk. "I know it sounds corny, but. . . it's true."  
  
"But, I thought that you two were really happy together. . . you don't think that I'd spoil what you have?"  
  
"No, there's no chance of that. What we have is nothing compared to what we would have with you. What the three of us would have combined." Heero stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Really?" Duo asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes." Heero and Wufei replied in unison.  
  
Duo smiled brilliantly. It was the truest smile that either of them had ever seen from Duo. "When can I move in?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ General of the Baka Brigade!!  
  
A.N. Second last, I think. Was this to quick?? Review and I might do more for the last one. . . or it could get a bit more interesting. . . I mean, these boys /have/ been celibate for AGES now. . . Tell me what you want!!! 


	14. Epilogue

> > > > TITLE: Tears  
  
CHAPTER: Epilogue  
  
AUTHOR: Anastasia  
  
PAIRINGS: 2x5/5x2, 12/21, 1x5/5x1, 3x4, 1x2x5 (or variations thereof)  
  
WARNINGS: Sap, swearing, some nice threesome lovin', minor angst, fluff, FINAL CHAPTER!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
NOTES: It's OVER!! YAY!! First Ever Finished multi-part thing!! ('cept for those Ficlet's, but they don't count. I wrote them as one fic) Right, I want Reviews from all of you who have never revieved, 'kay? I want to know who you all are! (if there are any. . . tear ;;)  
  
DEDICATION: This. . . I wrote because I have a beta! cheers! So I dedicate this to Sapphire Rose, my wonderful new beta! (And Humblest apologies to Fallen Angel named Alan – I only had access to old e-mails when I wrote the last dedication.)
>>>> 
>>>> ..::....::....::....::
>>>> 
>>>> "Guys, this house is FANTASTIC!!! I never told you that when I was staying with you last time, but I /love/ it!" Duo was almost bouncing in his seat, trying to contain both his nervousness and excitement.  
  
Wufei smiled in the back seat. "We thought you'd like it."  
  
Duo turned around to face Wufei, not wanting to distract Heero while he was negotiating the turn into the driveway. "You brought the house with me in mind?" His tone was slightly disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah." A slight blush coloured Wufei's cheeks. "We said that we had always planned to include you in our relationship."  
  
Duo smirked. "Oh, 'Fei, you look so cute when you blush!"  
  
Heero gave an undignified snort while trying to suppress his laughter at the colour of Wufei's complexion after Duo's comment. Duo cackled as he opened the door and grabbed his bags out of the back of the car.  
  
"I told Kassia that I would give her a call once I arrived. Her new 'dad' wants to make sure we arrived in one piece, I think," Duo said as he dashed through the door immediately after Heero opened it. He dumped his bags on the black fabric of the couch in the living room and, looking slightly sheepish as Heero's eyes narrowed at him, slipped off his shoes and tiptoed around him to put them at the door. He walked back into the lounge room and grabbed the phone, turning to Heero as he reached blindly into his bag for Kassia's phone number. Wufei came in behind the Japanese man.  
  
"So all the legal aspects of making Kassia a Winner have been taken care of?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. We signed the final papers just before you guys came round to pick me up. Kassia is now a Winner or Barton, or Barton-Winner. . . I can't remember," Duo replied, still searching with one hand and glancing down occasionally.  
  
"You don't regret giving her up?" Heero asked, slightly concerned. He walked up behind Duo and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Nah, I didn't make a good dad in the first place." Duo laughed and decided to give up the search for a minute. "She idolised me too much."  
  
"So you really don't care?" Wufei questioned, cupping Duo's cheek and tilting his head to meet his eyes.  
  
Duo let out a short laugh. "When I can live with the sex gods? Nope!"  
  
Heero and Wufei turned a beetroot red colour at Duo's comment. Duo looked at Wufei's face, then twisted slightly in Heero's embrace to check his expression as well.  
  
"Oh, god. Don't tell me. . . you didn't follow our policy, did you, 'Fei?" Duo looked at Wufei expectantly. Wufei turned his head to the side slightly, unwilling to let Duo know what he thought the braided man would think was folly. They had only restrained because they wanted to share it with Duo as well. "Oh, man, you did! How sweet!" Duo threw himself at the two Asian men, kissing each of them on the cheek before pulling back to look them both in the eye. "Although, I don't think sweet is the most flattering word for two guys."  
  
Heero could sense Wufei's embarrassment, and decided to change the subject. He didn't think that Wufei would want any of what he and Duo had done in their relationship brought up, and he respected that. "How was your trip to L2?"  
  
"Um, I got everything sorted out," Duo replied. He shifted lightly on his feet. There were some things that he never wanted the guys to know. He quickly changed the subject to something that would make both of them forget their line of questioning. "You guys miss me? Oh, wait, that's right. You called me every day. How could I forget?"  
  
It was Heero's turn to look embarrassed now. "We were worried," Wufei said, a little defensively.  
  
"I am not going to break – I have you guys to back me up." Duo decided that now was the time to bring up that fact. It had been bothering him. Both of the other men had been treating him as though he couldn't take any small amount of stress, and that the slightest breeze while they were out of the room would cause him to fall to pieces.  
  
"True, but you can understand us being a little concerned... and yes, a little protective after not having you for so long," Wufei countered. He really didn't want to talk about this, but it was something that had obviously been bothering Duo, by the expression on his face.  
  
"It's just, well, it's getting a little stifling, you know?" Duo said, turning his head slightly so that he wouldn't have to look either Heero or Wufei in the eyes as he told them.  
  
Heero moved forward to cup Duo's cheek, and Wufei moved in behind, hugging Duo to him and speaking into the braided one's ear. "We understand, Duo. We really do. We promise that we'll try not to be too much for you, alright?"  
  
Duo nodded, sighing and melting against Wufei as Heero started kissing his jaw. Wufei gently caressed Duo through his shirt, hands moving in soft circles while Heero reached behind Wufei and pulled the three of them closer together. A sly thought hit him – perhaps the not-so-subtle hint would get through to his two boyfriends.  
  
"Well, it's been almost six months since you guys found out that you really did have me... I think we should do something to celebrate your six month anniversary," he said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"What, something other than have you move in?" Heero deadpanned, still managing to sound like he had just done the greatest good deed in the world.  
  
Duo pretended to pout for a minute. "Well, duh! You guys shouldn't get to have the wonderful present of my company and me miss out!"  
  
Wufei chuckled against his back, head gently moving to kiss Duo's neck on the opposite side of Heero. He drew back slightly and whispered against Duo's skin.  
  
"I think we can arrange something. What do you say, Heero?"  
  
"Perhaps. . ."  
  
Duo grinned happily. And, as Heero and Wufei continued their assault until his knees buckled, he knew that he was only going to get happier. Especially once they got into the bedroom.
>>>> 
>>>> ..:::...:::...
>>>> 
>>>> Duo lay on the bed, his back facing his now-lovers, watching the occasional bird flitter past the window to land on a nearby tree. He was seemingly enraptured by their beauty, but his mind was running through hundreds of thoughts. Regrets about everything that had happened in the past and his own unworthiness worried at him. He let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh.  
  
He knew that he didn't really have a future. There couldn't be, not with him. Even when he had been in L2 with the gang he had made sure that it was set up so that someone would be there to take over, that someone would look after Kassia for him. Now Kassia wasn't a problem – she was Quatre's and Trowa's little girl to look after and watch grow up. Even though he knew that Wufei's and Heero's love was true and that they really did care about him, he knew deep in his heart that it wouldn't last. It couldn't. Not where he was concerned.  
  
He had done so much wrong in his life. He couldn't work out how he was able to be happy – it didn't seem right. He felt an overwhelming sense of wrongness, like the feeling he got just before a mission had gone horribly astray during the war. He felt Wufei shift beside him, the tanned skin of his hand coming to rest on Duo's hip. Duo didn't turn to face him, still trying to control the warring emotions going through his head. He knew that Wufei would sense something was up, but hopefully he could come up with a half-truth by the time he asked. He used to wait a while before broaching a potentially sensitive subject with him.  
  
He was surprised when Wufei asked almost straight away. "What's wrong, Duo?"  
  
He could feel himself tense at the sound of Wufei's voice and winced internally at the obvious show of his mood. "It's alright, 'Fei. Don't worry about it," he said quietly, not wanting to wake Heero up as well.  
  
It was too late. Heero moved to sit up in the bed and moved closer to Wufei, reaching his arm under Wufei's to rest on Duo stomach in a silent show of comfort. Duo almost tensed again but stopped himself. Wufei leaned over and brushed Duo's hair away from his face, trying to catch a glimpse of his expression in the process.  
  
"Duo, you know that we're not going to leave you, don't you? It would be almost an injustice to leave you after all we've been through." He smiled gently as Heero started to stroke his hair with his other hand. "And we're not leaving anything until later – we're going to talk about what happens, when it happens."  
  
Duo nodded, but still moved his head to the juncture of Wufei's neck and shoulder. Burying his head there he let out a shaky breath. He wouldn't cry, though.  
  
Heero placed a gentle kiss to the back of Duo's neck. "Duo, I know this might not be the most appropriate time but... well, why did you leave us? Not us as in Wufei and I, but us as in all the pilots – comrades."  
  
Duo sighed. "I couldn't bear being around you and Wufei, Heero," he mumbled as he turned in Heero's embrace and leaned up against Wufei's chest. "It was selfish, but I really didn't want to hurt either of you anymore than I already was..." Duo's voice broke and a single tear traced its way down his cheek.  
  
Heero gently kissed the tear away. "Well, in a way I am glad that you left. Wufei and I found our love for each other... and now we're together."  
  
"No more tears, Duo," Wufei whispered into Duo's ear.  
  
"Yeah, no more tears," Duo agreed, reaching around Heero's neck and drawing him down for a kiss.  
  
Heero smiled as Duo turned around and kissed Wufei. "No more tears."
>>>> 
>>>> ..::..::..
>>>> 
>>>> END
>>>> 
>>>> ..::..::...:::....:::::.....:::::........
>>>> 
>>>> A.N. Ah, No, it's over! What ever am I going to do in my spares in school. . . wait, I haven't finished GTE yet, have I? ;; ALMOST DONE... I swear!  
  
So, tell me what you thought. Even you lurkers. I just need ONE REVIEW!! It's the last chapter, come on!!  
  
I hope you liked and I hope you want me to write more! I have an AU in the works, but I am going to finish it before I start posting so I don't keep everyone waiting for weeks on end!  
  
Any requests for a lemon PWP one-shot follow-up? I'll write one if you want!! Just review and request.  
  
Anastasia  
  
Proud member of SDDI 
>>>> 
>>>> Proud member of SDQB
>>>> 
>>>> General of the Baka Brigade!!


End file.
